


In Which Carla Points Out the Obvious

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [122]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eddie Diaz is Bad at Feelings (9-1-1 TV), Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Eddie is starting to realize his feelings for Buck and Carla starts teasing him about it and maybe she mentions how Buck didn’t even look at Abby the way he looks at Eddie or something like that, Carla is so underrated
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Carla Price, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 5
Kudos: 251





	In Which Carla Points Out the Obvious

Eddie wasn't sure when it had happened. It was gradual, he thought. Somehow, without him noticing, Buck had inserted himself into their lives. Their house felt more like a home with him. Buck’s favorite blanket was laid across the back of the couch, his shoes were by the door, and his keys were on the hook. His favorite beer was in the fridge and his Netflix was logged in on their tv. He hadn’t paid attention to it, but all of a sudden Buck’s presence had invaded their house.

He wasn’t angry about it, it made him happy even. Coming home from work and seeing Buck’s belongings spread over their house gave him a sense of domesticity and love.

“You’re hopeless,” Carla’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“You’re hopeless,” she said again, glancing pointedly at where Buck was sitting at the table with Christopher. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he turned his attention back to the vegetables he was chopping. 

As soon as they came in from work, Christopher had employed Buck in helping him do his homework and Carla had put Eddie to work helping her with dinner. 

“Don’t play dumb with me Edmundo.”

Eddie glared at the use of his real name. 

“You’re so obviously in love with that boy it’s almost painful.” 

“Not obvious enough apparently,” he muttered.

“You have got to be kidding me,” she whirled on him, brandishing her wooden spoon like a weapon. “That boy looks at you like you hung the moon and the sun shines out of your ass. I have never seen him look at someone that way. Not even Abby.”

She turned away again and let her words sink into Eddie’s thick skull. Their encounter with Abby had rocked him. Buck had told him the minor details of his relationship with Abby, just enough for Eddie to know that Abby had hurt Buck badly. But when he’d seen the pain in his eyes at the sight of Abby and hearing that she was engaged, Eddie could have committed a murder.

Buck had felt enough pain in his life, and knowing that the woman who had abandoned him had fallen in love with someone else with barely a word was heartbreaking. 

“Smells good.”

Eddie jumped at the sound of Buck’s voice. He slid up next to him, bumping Eddie’s shoulder with his own while he snatched a carrot slice from the cutting board.

“Quit that,” Eddie smacked his hand away, and Buck pouted at him.

“We’re hungry.”

Eddie looked up to see Christopher nodding enthusiastically in the background.

“Talk to the woman in charge,” Eddie gestured toward Carla. “I’m just her flying monkey.”

“Are you calling me a witch?”

Buck cackled as Eddie flinched away from her, “No ma’am.”

Carla laughed and shooed them out of the kitchen, “Five more minutes.”

Eddie joined Buck and Christopher at the table to finish up his homework, then sent Chris to wash up. He and Buck set the table, then the four of them sat down to eat.

When dinner was finished and Christopher and Carla were doing the dishes, Buck began to gather his things as he got ready to leave.

“Bye superman,” he kissed the top of Christopher’s head.

“Bye Buck.”

Eddie walked him out to his Jeep, leaning against the door while Buck sat in the driver's seat. 

“I’ll see you Wednesday?” Buck asked.

“Yep. Let’s hope it’s a light day.”

“Dude don’t jinx us,” Buck laughed.

Eddie chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, “Christopher wants to see a movie this weekend, do you wanna come with us?”

“Of course. Who am I to turn down a chance to hang out with my favorite boys.”

“I’m one of your favorites? I”m honored,” Eddie joked. 

“Of course, but Christopher is number one.”

“Of course,” Eddie laughed. “Have a good night Buck.”

“You too Eds.”

Eddie pulled away and headed back into the house as Buck drove away. 

Carla was waiting for him in the entryway. 

“Oblivious, both of you,” she slapped him in the chest with a dishtowel. “Dishes are waiting to be dried, Chris is in the shower.”

“Thank you, Carla.”

“Uh-huh, I’ll see you, two idiots, tomorrow.”

“Goodbye, Carla. And thank you really. I know I don’t say it enough but we do really appreciate you.”

Her face softened and she placed a hand on his cheek, “Of course honey, you know I love both of you. And you can pay me back by pulling your head out of your ass and quitting your pining.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I'll see you tomorrow.”

Eddie watched as Carla’s car left their driveway and then pulled out his phone.

To Buck: Scratch the movie with Chris. How about we see a movie just the two of us? DInner after?

From Buck: Sounds great ;) See you Wednesday

To Buck: Can’t wait


End file.
